The Mermaid and the Prince (Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction)
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: A curious and adventurous young mermaid named Andromeda seeks to know more about the surface and humans. She falls in love with a young prince named Tom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a literal film adaptation of "**_**The Little Mermaid**_**" by Disney. Of course I do not own "**_**The Little Mermaid**_**" or anything else that Disney owns. This is MY work of fan-made fiction based off of Disney's film. Some characters belong to me, others to Disney. Some character names have also been changed for my liking. Some scenes have also been changed for my liking. This work of fan fiction is rated M for Mature. Viewer discretion is advised.**

_**The Mermaid and the Prince**_

The fog is thick and the winds strong this morning. The powerful winds shoving the huge British brig along its way heading back home from a two week fishing expedition. Among the crew was their captain; a gracious and handsome prince at the age of 26 whose love the sea continued to grow with every passing day. His loyal crew continued to educate him on the lore of the sea and what wonders she possibly held. Nearly home now, and the crew began to sing a shanty.

"_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho! Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you in the mysterious fathoms beloooow!_"

The prince held on to the wooden mahogany guard rails and gazed fervently over the side of the ship. The fog was starting to burn away and the prince could feel the sun's rays struggling to break the gloomy weather. Water splashed hard into the ship creating plumes of mist to flow upward and hit the princes chin. By his side, his monstrous Irish Wolfhound copied what he did and loomed over starboard. Dolphins soon began jumping and spinning around the sides of the ship. Some almost jumping high enough for the hound to snap at them. The ship seemed to soar even though they were only going about 25 knots. The giant hound started barking madly at the dolphins, still trying to catch one. They seemed to mock the wolfhound with cackling laughs and high pitched squeals.

"Oh Toulouse! Leave them alone! They are just having some fun! It's such a beautiful morning! The salty air, the wind in our faces! Huuuuff! A wonderful day to be at sea!" The prince called.

"Oh yes, Thomas…delightful, belch!" Thomas's advisor, Grimsby, was hanging the top section of his body over the port side of the ship, throwing up what food he ate earlier.

When Grimsby's head reappeared he was practically the color of moss. The poor man. Tom walked over to him and patted him on his back.

"Why you ever came on this fishing trip, I will never know, Grimsby. Are you going to be alright, old man?"

Grimsby shooed Tom away with a waving hand just before his cheeks filled once more and spewed out more vomit.

"Stay with Grimsby, Toulouse." Tom ordered kindly, patting the hounds head and walked off.

Tom trotted down the steps and walked out onto quarter deck. Various crew members were up in the platforms untying the main sails and others were hauling up nets filled with red snapper. One of the deck hands was struggling to tie down a mast rope to the standing rigging and he ran up to help pull it down.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea! King Triton must be in a friendly type mood today!" Howled the deck hand to Tom.

"King Triton?" Tom questioned.

"Why he's the ruler of the MerPeople, lad! Thought every good sailor knew about him!" This came from another deck hand, a man who was pulling fish from the net and tossing them into barrels.

He was older, like Grimsby, he was a tough old coot. Just starting to hunch over and get that creepy old scratchy voice.

"Hmph. _MerPeople_! Thomas, pay no attention to this, nautical nonsense!" Grumbled Grimsby, who was now fixing his hair and vest. The green in his face had finally gone.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" The old man shouted, pointing a flailing fish into Grimsby's face. "I'm tellin' yah! Down in the depths of the ocean they live on!" He shouted again, this time cornering Grimsby to the guard rail. The fish slipped from his hand and smacked Grimsby's face on the way back into the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally back into the open ocean the fish knew it wasn't safe. Small for its size, the red snapper swam fast and hard into the depths. It could hear the pod of dolphins behind it and its instincts drove it even faster into the kelp. The dolphins didn't dare venture into the thick kelp garden. Panic would ensue if they were to get caught in the slimy thick leaves. So the dolphins gave up the chase and went about playing at the surface again. The fish escaped two unpleasant moments today. Luck was on its side. But the little fish had somewhere to be, and it knew it shouldn't be late. A couple hours pass on the fish's journey and it was almost to the kingdom. Passing by schools of jellyfish and scaring little sea anemones back into their casings. First the fish noticed one or two of them, but then there were large groups of five to eight MerPeople swimming past it. Whole families darted passed the fish. Baby MerPeople just learning how to swim on their own were even showing up. Suddenly more of the fish's species appeared and it once again felt at home. Hundreds of MerPeople now swam through the small chasms and tunnels, speeding towards a tall ridge. A strong up current pushed everyone above the ridge and the sight before them was magnificent. The glorious golden castle under the sea. Spiral, phallic like pillars shot up high into the underwater sky. Towers had many dozens of chambers from top to bottom. There were beautiful golden swim ways for the citizens. But everyone was heading through the castle to a great opening through an alcove into what was a giant underwater dome. The dome was illuminated by a magnificent upside down crown of crystals that refracted and reflected light everywhere. The citizens of the kingdom gathered around the stage. A large pod of dolphins were gathered around a large opening near the dome and announced the entrance of the castles king. A shapely, handsome merman with bright blonde hair hovered in front of the dolphins.

"We would like to present to you, your gracious and humble ruler, King Triton!" The young merman announced.

A mountain of a merman entered through the opening carrying with him a giant golden trident. A modest crown adorned his head which was surrounded by snow white hair. Even though the king looked old, his body was that of a god. His biceps were large and perfect the same could be said for this chest and abs. His body was cut and thick. All the way down to his fin. From the tops of his hips was a bright green, scaly fin. The scales shone brightly in the room. His presence commanded everyone's attention and applause. Triton waved happily to his citizens and finally took his place in his seat.

"And presenting the esteemed court composer, Sebastian!" Another round of applause sounded off as the composer swam out into the great chamber.

By anatomical terms, Sebastian was not considered a merman. He in fact looked more human than he did an aquatic creature. The only thing that set him apart from humans and MerPeople was what fins he did have and he had gills on the sides of his neck. Sebastian was bright red-orange like a crustacean; his skin was tough like one too. He didn't have a caudal fin like his fellow MerFolk, instead he had thin, webbing-like dorsal fins and one anterior fin on the top of his head. He also had webbing between his fingers and toes. His eyes were more catlike in comparison, oval black eyes. He was leaner than the other people. Abs were like rocks underneath his tough skin, biceps too. The Mermaids flocked all over Sebastian when he was out and about in the city. Sebastian then swam over to Triton, he bowed to his king and he gave him a nod of approval.

"I have been looking forward to this performance, Sebastian!" Triton said enthusiastically.

"Ah hoo hoo, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted! Your daughters; they will be spectacular!" He preached. As always, Sebastian was high on himself.

"Ahaha yes! And especially my little Andie!" Triton exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes, she has the most beautiful voice…" Sebastian trailed off with his sentence as he swam out of earshot of the king. "If only she showed up to rehearsals once in a while, tch!" He said to himself, quietly.

Finally he was at the bottom of the stage with his stem, before him were about 15 other MerFolk with various instruments. Catching their attention, Sebastian led them to play the opening music. Up front on the stage were three large clams that were closed. Once the music started the clams burst open one by one, each holding two young beautiful mermaids. Their voices rang out in a harmonious melody.

"_Ah, we are the daughters of Triton, Great father who loves us and named us well, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana, And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Androme-!_"

The sisters were cut off in awe as the final fourth clam opened up to find nobody sitting in it. Shocked intakes of breath also sounded throughout the theater chamber. Sebastian practically screamed as he dropped his stem and turned nervously to look at the king. The trident flared with a blaring golden red light and his voiced boomed in the chamber.

"ANDROMEDA!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was like a completely different world she had entered. Ghostly shipwrecks littered the ocean floor with their decaying bodies. Like the fog above surface, there was a thick haze in the water that limited visibility greatly. But that didn't detour the young and adventurous Andromeda. Ever since she was old enough to swim outside of the kingdoms barriers, she ventured far and wide. Andie was forbidden to go to the surface or to have anything to do with humans. As was everybody else in the kingdom. From what her father told her and her sisters; humans are dangerous and murderous. That human's stop at nothing to get what they want. Even if it means hurting others in the process. But Andie didn't want to believe what her father was saying. To her, humans were wondrous and beautiful. They were as mysterious to her and she is to them. So in secret, her and her best friend, Nova, explore and collect things made by humans. Nova, who is a lot like Sebastian, isn't considered MerFolk either. She's very human like in appearance; she has two arms and two legs and even gills. But she does have a caudal fin, which is placed above her legs. She was actually dolphin-like. She was able to use echolocation effectively enough to actually talk with wild dolphins. Her family serves the kingdom and in return they get to stay within the safety of the kingdom walls. Andie and Nova grew up together and became close friends. She's the only person who knows of Andie's escapades. Today Andie has come across a sunken ship that she has not explored yet, and for good reason. Great White's patrol various ships closely and this one in particular.

"Nova! NovaNovaNova! There it is! Have you seen another more awesome before?" Andie questioned, trying to contain her excitement.

Sitting ominously on a ridge was one of the largest ships either of them had seen on the ocean floor. It had recently touched the bottom, about a month or two ago. So the wood was slowly starting to rot away. Shredded sheets of the sails still attached to the mast flowed with the current, creating an eerie and ghostly effect.

"Yeah sure. I guess. Look you know I hate being here, can we please just go? There might be sharks." Nova tried shrugging off Andie's enthusiasm; she was terrified of this place. Too many times they had been hounded and hunted by sharks.

"Oh come on! Why are you being such a guppy? Are you getting cold fins on me?" Andie teased.

"I am not a guppy. And no, I'm not. Why would you think that?"

Andie darted off in the direction of the ship and molded her body to the starboard side of the haul. The porthole glass was broken so it was a perfect opening for her to squeeze inside. Right before she did, Nova was beckoning her to come back out and leave.

"Come now, Nova. Look you can stay out here if you want and keep an eye out for sharks!" She joked, and entered the ship.

"Hah yeah, what a load of sharkshit, Andie. Like I'm going to stay out here and wait for a bloody shark to kill me." Nova announced to her friend.

Nova fitted her slender body through the opening but got caught by her legs and tail fin. She reached out and Andie pulled her arms and Nova's back end popped through the porthole. Andie swam ahead, her hands caressing everything they touched. The feeling of the wood beneath her fingers was unlike the feeling of rough coral. It was soft and hard at the same time. To Andie, the interior of the ship was absolutely beautiful, even though almost every ship had been in was the same, there were some differences that kept her smiling. This one in particular had more shiny objects then the usual. The portholes had been gilded with gold and silvers, even the guard rails had metal on them. Swimming farther into the depths of the ship, the two found a set of stairs that led to the very bottom of the haul, where many broken barrels sat rotting away with their contents. Being inside the ship meant that there was no current to push away the stale water. The stagnant water was very cold and unwelcoming. Andie felt the change, but didn't care since she was so used to it.

"This is so great, like I'm really loving this. Excitement, danger, lurking around ever cor-AHHHHHH!" Nova started out extremely sarcastic, then began screaming hysterically because of a creepy skeleton and backed up hard against a pillar of wood which easily crumbled under her strength. Causing the upper level to crumble open, debris fell hard onto Nova who swam out of the way and slammed into Andie's arms.

"ANDIE!" She screamed as the two collided. Andie watched as the upper level was now accessible.

"Oooh, are you alright Nova?" She cooed to her friend. Nova shook viciously in her arms.

"Yeah totally, just fucking great." She grumbled. Andie let her friend go and popped her head up to check the new floor.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh look, Nova, look!" Andie cried out.

She quickly swam over to the shiny object. It had a handle and a head; the head had three smaller long parts. One of which was bent to the side. Andie recognized the object. It looked similar to the other two she had.

"Have you ever seen something so amazing in your entire life?!"

"Hey cool! Buuut what is it?" Nova asked.

"I have no idea! Maybe it's used to brush your hair?"

Nova noticed that there was a shadow looming in the area. She could hear the current move in an unusual way. Her senses were on high and she was weary.

"Did you hear that?" Nova asked. But Andie was too caught up in another discovery. This time a dark object that looked like a piece of bent coral that got bigger on one end.

"Hmm. I wonder what this one is."

"Andromeda!" Nova called out, her voice shaky. Her back was turned away from the large clear window.

"Nova will you relax?! Nothing is going to happen!" Andie said, annoyed.

That's when she heard it, the rushing of water over an object. The kind of sound the ocean makes when it's washing against something. Nova turned her head slightly around and there racing towards the window was the largest shark she had ever seen, its mouth gapping open to kill her. Nova shot forward towards Andie.

"SHARK! SHARK! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIE!" She screamed as her body rammed into Andie's.

Now that Nova had her undivided attention, all they could do was swim away. But at every turn the shark still was able to stay a fins length away. Somehow the two retraced their steps and found their porthole entrance.

"Oh no!" Nova exclaimed. But she thrashed through the small opening, suddenly feeling sharp pains on her thighs. Andie pushed her feet and they both popped out of the porthole into open water.

"Nova you're bleeding!" She screamed.

Sharp jagged metal had cut into Nova's legs making her bleed badly. The scent of blood now lingered in the water and their hunter just got a little hungrier. Nova bleeped out in a high pitched sound over and over again. The two darted into a coral forest. The sharp thorns kept them safe from the jaws of the shark. Nova continued to bleep out in calls for help. A nearby pod of dolphins heard their calls for help and all six of them started ramming their noses into the shark's body. To the shark it was like being stabbed with a harpoon over and over again. Soon the beast moved off and the dolphins gave them safe passage back to the kingdom boundaries. Andie and Nova then made their way to the surface; they could see the sun shining down from above them. The warmth getting better and better. Andie and Nova broke the surface of the water and made a leap into the open air. A little further out from them was a tiny, lone island. On the island was a lonely little palm tree and one half of a mast with a small crow's nest filled to the brim with dead grass and trash. There a seagull sat looking out before him.

"Hello, Gull!"

The seagull perked up at the sound of the familiar voice and once he saw her he jumped from his perch to greet his friends by the shore.

"Why hello there, Andromeda. What brings you to my beach today?"

"We found some new things from a creepy ship!" Nova said happily.

"Ahhh, human stuff huh?! Lemme see that!" The gull exclaims.

Andie leapt out of the water onto the hot beach sand. It sticks to her skin and fin. Oh how the warm sand feels so good. A luxury that she rarely gets to experience. The feeling of the soft yet grainy material was wonderful. She rubbed it all up and down her arms and fin. Giving her breasts a nice and even coat over her bra. Nova couldn't join her on the island; her gills just wouldn't allow it. The gull was pecking through the makeshift bag and dragged out the two items she found.

"Wow look at this…I see these all the time! They use them to eat I think? I believe the humans call it a dinglehopper!"

The gull was ecstatic with the metal object.

"Wow!" This came from both Andie and Nova. "A dinglehopper! It's so awesome!"

"What about that one, Gull?" Nova pointed to the dark wooden object from that water.

"Oh this! Well this…this, this is rare! This is a banded, bulbous, snarfblat!"

"Ooooh" The two mumbled in awe.

"Humans use these to make beautiful music with!"

And then it hit her like a rough wave.

"MUUUSIC?! Oh man my father is going to kill me! I can't believe I forgot that the concert was today!"

"Oh fuck! The concert was today?!" Nova shouted.

"Shit, I got to go! Thanks again, Gull!" Andie shouted and dove back into the cool water.

"Anytime, sweetie. Anytime!" He shouted back.


End file.
